


Salt Shades

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not what you'd call expected. Mareth, 20paperplanes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. colors sentences

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** colors  
 **rating.** pg  
 **notes/warnings.** there aren't any; except for some mentions of mpreg, and obviously, this is slash.

 **. colors .**

  
 **#01 – Black ::**  
Most people wouldn't approach a vampire when their eyes were the same color as pitch, but for Seth, it wasn't a time to be scared for his life, it was a point in time where the only person in the world was Marcus; it didn't matter if a little blood had to be shared.

 **#02 – White ::**  
Even though it was the color which marked purity and innocence, Seth knew that he'd long since grown out of it, especially sense he didn't have either quality any longer.

 **#03 – Grey ::**  
With every shade in between the black and the white, that was what their love was; it pushed the lines of what was considered acceptable, and yet, it wasn't expressly forbidden either.

 **#04 – Pink ::**  
The light color which rose to Seth's cheeks at the compliment was enough to nearly drive Marcus insane with the thoughts of, _He's too adorable_.

 **#05 – Blue ::**  
On occasion, there were times where Marcus would sink back into the sort of depression that he'd lived with for centuries before Seth had come into his life, but that would always leave him whenever the young wolf would bounce over to him and throw his arms around him.

 **#06 – Yellow ::**  
Seth had painted the nursery a light buttercream color just in case their child was either male or female since they had no way of knowing the gender just yet; but just seeing that made his heart swell.

 **#07 – Red ::**  
The sight of the stains on the walls sent Marcus into a panic; nothing mattered to him at that moment but the fact that _Seth, Seth, Seth where is he?!_ was all that permeated his brain as he searched frantically through their apartment.

 **#08 – Orange ::**  
“It's really beautiful, isn't it?” Seth loved the sunrise, and Marcus was too happy to cater to that love; watching the band of bright orange that stretched across the horizon right before the sun would rise.

 **#09 – Green ::**  
The scent of grass filled Seth's nose as he lay down in the clearing, he gestured for Marcus to come over to him, and it only took a little prompting for him to join his young lover; when he settled down beside him, Seth slid his arms around his waist, inhaling deeply and loving the warm scent of the forest that met his nostrils as he did.

 **#10 – Spectrum ::**  
The sky erupted into brilliant explosions of color as the fireworks went off, marking the beginning of a new year, but Marcus couldn't look away from the reflections of those colors in the warm brown eyes of his love.

 **#11 – Kaleidoscope ::**  
Seth had never seen something so... beautiful; he wasn't used to Venice, but the kaleidoscope of colors and sounds would have been overwhelming if it wasn't for the fact that his hand was always secure in that of his love, and that was all he needed to feel grounded.

 **#12 – Facets ::**  
Out in the sun, Marcus' skin had all sorts of facets to it; each one shining a different color which changed with every move he made.

 **#13 – Ray ::**  
Seth was like a ray of light that brought sun into Marcus' life, and he would never give that up for any reason; he loved Seth – treasured him – too much for that.

 **#14 – Dull ::**  
Everything before Seth was faded and unimportant, as though it was part of another life; which it was.

 **#15 – Stripes ::**  
The blinds which covered the window of their bedroom let stripes of light into the room which illuminated Seth's human beauty, and Marcus would always be sure that he was never there to ruin his admiration of the young man in the light.

 **#16 – Spots ::**  
Seth was feeling faint – more so then usual – and it wasn't until spots started appearing in his vision that he realized that the wet feeling between his legs was his water breaking and that, shit, their daughter was coming.

 **#17 – Gold ::**  
Over time, Seth had gotten used to the warm red of Marcus' eyes, but during the time spent with the Cullens, he came to found that the warm gold was much better suited to him.

 **#18 – Silver ::**  
Seth was getting used to time spent with his lover by moonlight instead of waiting for the brilliant light of the sun; he thought that Marcus' beauty was better accentuated by the light of the moon instead of that of the daylight hours.

 **#19 – Shine ::**  
When their daughter was placed into Seth's arms, there was such love in Marcus' eyes, that everyone in the room could see how it was shining through.

 **#20 – Skies ::**  
Every night, Seth would look up at the night sky, and wish that, somewhere out there, there was a happy ending for him; he just never thought that it would ever come true.


	2. stripes

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 015\. stripes  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** stripes  
 **words.** 187 words  
 **notes/warnings.** none except there be fluffy times ahead.  
  


 **. stripes .**

  
Every morning, Marcus loves to watch his lover right before he wakes up. He loves watching how the stretches of light which filter in through the blinds plays over his features; throwing each one of them into sharp and exquisite relief.

And each morning, he is reminded of just how much he loves him; how much he doesn't believe that he's worthy of the beautiful and loving creature that is so tangibly his now.

It's a lot for him to take in.

Seth always tells him that even if he doesn't feel worthy, that he is just as deserving of a happy ending. There are times, though, where Marcus isn't sure of that. But even so, none of it changes how feels about Seth; he knows that there isn't anything in the world that could change how he feels about the young man.

Part of why he wakes up every morning and watches Seth, is just to reinforce the idea that yes, this young man loves him and is his. It's all he needs to be able to get through the day; that one moment of peace.

 **FIN.**


	3. red

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 007\. red  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** red  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 166 words  
 **notes/warnings.** none, really.  
  


 **. red .**

  
Seth wasn't stupid; he knew what Marcus' red eyes meant. He might not have ever witnessed the murders that occurred within the palace's walls, but he knew that they happened because Aro wouldn't have it any other way. The Volturi leader was firm in his beliefs of what entailed being a proper vampire, and he wouldn't stand for any of Carlisle's softness.

But... Marcus' eyes were beautiful. That was something that he couldn't deny; they were this lovely shade of deep red – like rich wine – and Seth couldn't look away from them. Whenever Seth looked at him, they were warm and loving and soft.

They're the only ones that Seth sees like that; Heidi's are sharp, like a hawk's, and are always brilliant red to reflect her passionate nature. And Alec's are dulled, like he's seen too much and like nothing has given him hope; they're washed out and lonely.

Marcus' seem to flicker with a fire that Seth hasn't seen in anyone else's.

 **FIN.**


	4. kaleidoscope

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 011\. kaleidoscope  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** kaleidoscope  
 **rating.** pg13  
 **words.** 315 words  
 **notes/warnings.** Some relatively moderate sexual references... maybe not, but it's not that inappropriate, I think...  
  


 **. kaleidoscope .**

  
Seth has come to believe several things over the time that he's spent with the Volturi. For one, Aro and Jane are to be avoided at all costs because both of them are sadistic and don't really like to live by boundaries – even though on more than one occasion he's heard that Marcus has threatened **_both_** of them with severe retribution if they kept taking liberties with him. And that led into the next; Marcus was very protective and possessive, which wasn't something that Seth minded too much, surprisingly.

It was nice to know that someone loved him that much, even though he couldn't really approve of violence being done on his account. But he was willing to turn a blind eye to that.

Another thing that he learned was that Marcus was phenomenal in bed.

So okay, maybe he wasn't best to judge seeing as the vampire was the only person he'd ever been with, but still, Marcus was the only one who he knew could ever make that explosion of colors erupt behind his eyes whenever he climaxed. He wasn't sure if it was the same for vampires, but it was, then he was pretty sure that Marcus felt the same way if the content look in his eyes and the way he'd thread his fingers through Seth's hair afterwards while pressing his lips almost reverently to his was any indicator.

And Seth didn't mind waking up sore the next day if he could do that for Marcus; in fact, it was just as pleasurable for him and the pain never lasted very long after. He was fine with it – in fact, he was **_more_** than just fine with it.

It didn't matter if Aro or Jane continued crossing their lines, he knew that they couldn't do for him what Marcus could. And he would never betray the ancient vampire either.

 **FIN.**


	5. grey

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 003\. grey  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** grey  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 314 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  
  


 **. grey .**

  
Seth had always seen things in different shades of grey. He knew that things weren't black and white – that people weren't just good or evil – which was probably part of the reason why he'd always been so accepting of vampires, unlike a number of his pack mates. Judging a book by its cover wasn't something that he usually did.

Which was why when he came to Volterra he was able to befriend a few of its members; not all of them were crazy, evil bloodsuckers who happened to be psychopaths. That was just a select few.

It wasn't like they were given much of a choice in how they lived, all of them just had to make the best of it; and while some of them clearly revelled in being seen as monsters, some of them were a little more reserved and just tried to live as best they could. Alec was one of those. He didn't particularly like how he lived, but he had no other options so he'd just learned to live with it; and Heidi was very much the same.

Marcus, though, was a little different. Because he'd always been trapped in a world where killing was the only way to survive, it was just something that he'd grown apathetic to. But he didn't find any particular joy in how he sustained his existence; he didn't believe in causing unnecessary suffering.

Seth wasn't allowed to watch them feed – not that he wanted to – because of Marcus' orders, and he wasn't about to disobey the vampire on that. He knew why Marcus did it and he couldn't help but agree; he didn't need those memories. Marcus was only trying to protect him, he could understand that.

 **FIN.**


	6. yellow

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 006\. yellow  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** yellow  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 264 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  
  


 **. yellow .**

  
It was a little unnatural to see Marcus' eyes a brilliant shade of gold, mostly because Seth was used to them being this bright shade of red – like how the sky was at sunset. He knew that they'd be visiting the Cullens for a while, so it was only natural for the two Volturi members who'd accompanied him to adopt their diet so as to not arouse suspicion.

Seth wasn't sure if he liked the new color of Marcus' eyes or the ones that he'd grown so fond of – the ones that he'd fallen in love with. The meaning behind them meant that the gold was a little more reassuring... but the red seemed much more suitable for him, and Seth wasn't sure why that was.

On Alec, it was easy, the gold fit him much better. He didn't see much of Alec though; he was usually busy.

But Marcus he saw a lot of, so he spent a lot more time thinking about it. Strangely enough, he sort of missed that bright crimson. He felt safe with those eyes on him – not that it had changed how he felt; that would be shallow of him to think – no matter what color they were, but... something about it just didn't seem right. Even though Marcus was definitely more comfortable with this diet.

He stilled loved the red more, and that should have scared him. But it didn't.

 **FIN.**


	7. spectrum

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 010\. spectrum  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** spectrum  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 212 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  
  


 **. spectrum .**

  
Seth liked being outside; he liked the sun, he liked the warmth. And who was Marcus to deny him? He didn't mind the effects that the sunlight had on him, and Seth didn't care either – except for the occasional joke about how silly it seemed.

“It's really not very scary,” Seth said, smiling as he snuggled closer to Marcus' side. He looked at the rainbows that were cast on the walls and windows of the palace that looked out onto the courtyard they were in. “I guess that's why Aro's so against any of you going into the sunlight – it's not very scary.”

Marcus chuckled, “That's part of it, I'm sure. But you know how it is; we cannot let people know what we are. It's best if we keep that mystery about us.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Seth sighed, “It's still really pretty.”

“If you say so,” Marcus replied. He wouldn't say it out loud – no matter how cute Seth looked when he was embarrassed – but he had the most beautiful sight sitting beside him right at that moment.

 **FIN.**


	8. black

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 001\. black  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** black  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 351 words  
 **notes/warnings.** Some mentions of blood-drinking and very minor mentions of implied violence.  
  


 **. black .**

  
Whenever Marcus' eyes were the same shade as pitch, Seth knew that he should have been worried. Or at least, more worried about himself than about Marcus.

After all, he'd let Marcus taste his blood before – drink it too – which meant that the vampire had a bit of an acquired taste for it and thus it was all the more desirable for him. But Seth had never really cared about that; he didn't mind sharing his blood with Marcus, but the vampire always seemed much more distant whenever he'd recently fed.

It worried Seth whenever those dark moods would take the vampire, because it made him feel as though the vampire was contemplating something that he really shouldn't. No matter how many times Seth tried to convince him that it was alright, he would always slip into that silent and difficult mood – no matter if he'd fed from Seth or from the 'prey' that Heidi brought back so diligently.

Feeding was a necessity. Seth knew that and understood it.

He knew that Marcus was struggling – for the first time in centuries – about his lifestyle and how he felt as though he was dragging Seth down and, God forbid, _**using him**_ to satisfy his own dark needs. Even though Seth didn't mind and even enjoyed it when Marcus would bow to his thirst and feed from him.

There was a pleasure in it that Seth couldn't and wouldn't deny; that feeling when Marcus drank from him, and the knowledge that his blood was helping to keep his love alive. He didn't mind it at all; if it was anyone else he'd deny them it, but he had no problem sharing with Marcus.

Getting Marcus to understand that Seth didn't feel used, that he wasn't using him, was going to be a hard and long road. But it was one that Seth was willing to face if it meant getting rid of those moods that he felt were tearing at him and Marcus.

If a little blood was the problem, Seth had no problem with _**forcing**_ the issue.

 **FIN.**


	9. gold

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 017\. gold  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** gold  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 408 words  
 **notes/warnings.** Some implied mentions of blood-drinking.  
  


 **. gold .**

  
“You seem a lot more happy with this,” Seth remarked, watching as Marcus dried his hair off after his shower. His vampire had gone hunting with the Cullens – the first time since they'd arrived for their visit – and had come back with those warm amber eyes that all 'vegetarian' vampires sported.

Marcus smiled at his wolf, kissing the tip of his nose and chuckled when Seth crossed his eyes to look. “Perhaps I am. It is a bit different for me, though, and for Alec as well.”

“Yeah, I get that. But you seem much more comfortable with this way of life,” Seth replied, throwing his book aside to crawl across the couch to drape himself over Marcus' chest. “Whatever your reasons for it, I'm glad to see you happy.”

“And you don't seem like you've changed your attitude on this at all,” Marcus replied. “It's a little strange; I thought you would be more comfortable with this diet rather than my... usual one.”

“I don't really care,” Seth responded, kissing Marcus. “But... I will say that I'm used to your eyes being red and not this color; it's a little weird to see. Not that it's a bad thing, but there are a few things that I miss.”

“Seth...”

“I don't mind, really,” Seth replied, kissing Marcus again – deeper this time. “You know this. You know I don't mind – that I _**like**_ it. I don't know why, but I feel closer to you when–”

Marcus sighed, eyes closing as he pinched his nose, “I just feel... as though I'm taking you farther away from the world that you belong to. I don't want to make a mistake and pull you into mine.”

Nodding, Seth snuggled close, resting his head on Marcus' chest and listening to the rise and fall of Marcus' breathing. There was no heartbeat to accompany it, but that was fine with him; he'd long since gotten used to its absence. “You won't; I trust you. And even if you did, I still wouldn't leave you – it wouldn't change how I feel.”

“Please, don't say things like that...” Marcus' arms tightened around Seth's shoulders. “You don't know what we live with every day. I just... I feel sometimes as though you misplace your trust in me.”

“I love you, there's no misplaced trust here.”

 **FIN.**


	10. dull

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 014\. dull  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** dull  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 155 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  
  


 **. dull .**

  
There were some days that Seth really felt like there was nothing to do. Usually those days were the ones when Marcus was busy and couldn't spend time with him and Alec was busy with something which meant that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Which left Seth to his own devices, and he'd gotten so used to having Marcus at his side almost all the time that the boredom was new to him. He usually didn't get bored, usually he could find something to entertain himself with.

It made him **_miss_** Marcus even though the vampire wasn't actually separated from him. But it made him yearn for the other's presence more and maybe Marcus enjoyed that, because Seth was more enthusiastic when they hadn't been together in a while. Even if it was just a few hours.

So maybe it wasn't always boring when Marcus wasn't around, whenever he came back, things were interesting.

 **FIN.**


	11. orange

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 008\. orange  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** orange  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 157 words  
 **notes/warnings.** Contains human!Marcus, continuation of earlier drabbles in tune with this continuity.  
  


 **. orange .**

  
Marcus wasn't all that surprised to find Seth already awake when he entered his bedroom with breakfast for the younger man. He hadn't been sure of what he liked, so he'd stuck to something simple; just a glass of orange juice and some toast.

When he came in, he was a little surprised to find Seth sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest and staring rather resolutely at the wall. It was a little amusing to see, and he quirked his brow up at the sight, “Is the wall really that interesting?”

Seth jumped at the sudden intrusion; he hadn't noticed Marcus was there. “Um... s-sorry... I didn't mean to–”

“Everyone's afraid of something,” Marcus replied as a hand wave to the apology and explanation that Seth was trying to give. “I don't mind.”

He handed the younger man his breakfast, smiling at him as he did.

“Thanks.”

 **FIN.**


	12. shine

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 019\. shine  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** shine  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 197 words  
 **notes/warnings.** contains some minor spoilers for my fic _how things were_.  
  


 **. shine .**

  
Marcus did not like hospitals. They had a terrible stench that burned at his nostrils and they reeked of both death and sadness; the stiff-faced doctors and the always smiling nurses did nothing to comfort him. The panic and fear that was churning in his stomach refused to leave him alone, and he shot every nurse who came over to him with the intent of offering comfort a stony glance.

He didn't want comfort, he wanted news.

He wanted to know why he'd found Seth collapsed at the bottom of the stairs staring at his legs with a look of fear in his eyes. Until he had those answers, he was going to scare off any human who tried to distract him.

 _Those eyes... I've never seen him look so scared._ Marcus had known Seth and his family for years and he'd never known Seth to show fear. Having to see that sparkling in those beautiful brown eyes that were usually full of such life and intensity... it made his entire being quiver with an emotion that he was a little nervous to name.

And he didn't want to lose Seth. By god, that would destroy him.

 **FIN.**


	13. white

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 002\. white  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** white  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 233 words  
 **notes/warnings.** contains some minor spoilers for my fic _how things were_.  
  


 **. white .**

  
Seth is getting used to staring at bland hospital walls. For the past few months, they've been all he's really seen and he's missing home. A lot. His mom and sister stop by often to see him, ask the doctors if they've made any progress with his condition. Carlisle has to have a lot of patience, because his mom is always asking questions.

He's getting used to seeing the look of distant pain on Marcus' face and that hurts him the most.

What Seth wants to do is ask Marcus if he's okay, ask him about what it is that's causing him so much pain but Seth thinks he knows the answer to that question. It's hard, but he's pretty sure that it's what's happening to him that is hurting the ancient vampire so much. He hates that. His body is giving out beneath him and he can't do anything about it but stare at the walls and hope that maybe the doctors will bring him good news.

Carlisle has a solution, he's sure, and he's probably told Marcus, and Seth doesn't want him to hurt anymore. He wants him to talk to him like he's always done and let them work through this. The pain is too much to deal with alone.

Marcus has been there for him, has saved his life, there's no reason that he can't save it now... right?

 **FIN.**


	14. ray

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 013\. ray  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** ray  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 265 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None, just some holiday fluff.  
  


 **. ray .**

  
Seth curled up against Marcus and pulled the vampire's arm around him a little more. He was curled up on the couch at the Cullens house between Emmett and Marcus and he was tired after the long flight from Volterra to Seattle. The last time he'd slept had been nearly forty-eight hours earlier and the only thing that he wanted to do was throw himself onto a bed or piece of furniture that was comfortable enough and sleep.

Of course, he needed to have Marcus as a pillow too or else it wouldn't work. Hence why he was in the Cullens' living room listening absently to Bella and Sam arguing with Carlisle about letting Volturi members stay in the area.

He didn't get why they were arguing; he'd thought they'd have been happy to have him home for Christmas and a few months after. But since his presence came with the price of Marcus and Alec, a lot of people weren't happy.

The bright morning light shone through the window and struck Seth right in the face. He groaned softly and curled up into a ball, burying his face against Marcus' abdomen to hide from it. The last thing he wanted was to listen to Bella screeching at eight in the morning when he would rather be catching up on his sleep.

Marcus' hands smoothed over his shoulders and back, offering silent comfort. Under Marcus' fingers, Seth relaxed and started to drift off a little.

So long as he had Marcus there to soothe away the annoyances, he could put up with just about anything.

 **FIN.**


	15. pink

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 004\. pink  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** pink  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 197 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  


  
 **. pink .**

  
It was very hard to deny: Seth was adorable when he blushed.

Whether it was because Marcus had done something or said something to embarrass or flatter him or because his cheeks were flushed from arousal, it didn't matter; Marcus found him beautiful.

If Seth would let him, he would probably wax poetic about him – but that would be horribly cliché, even to his tastes – so instead he keeps his musings to himself, only pausing occasionally to write the better sounding few down and keeping them somewhere that the young man was unlikely to find them.

Oh, it wasn't out of embarrassment, but Marcus hoped that perhaps one day he could slip them out without Seth knowing and pass them off as the writings of some heretofore undiscovered poet. It wouldn't be difficult, he had all of the necessary materials to create an accurate forgery that could at least pass for being a century or two old.

Sometimes, though, he just wanted to keep Seth all too himself and others he wanted to share that love with the world. Even if no one else besides him would ever know who those words were written for.

 **FIN.**


	16. facets

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 012\. facets  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** facets  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 192 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  


  
 **. facet .**

  
Marcus is like an enigma. That's what Seth knows.

Even though they've been together for years now, there are still things that he doesn't know about the vampire. Much of his past, for example, is a mystery to Seth but he knows that whatever happened to him has left deep scars that won't ever heal. But he trusts Marcus unconditionally, he knows that eventually he'll share those stories with him too.

But he still remains a confusing puzzle at times. He can be unpredictable at times, but he never scares or hurts Seth. With him, he's always gentle and sweet and loving.

Towards his enemies or those he considers a threat, he's a cold, hardened killing machine. He's smart and cunning, he knows how to cut to the quick – it's at those times where Seth realizes just how Marcus rose to the position he holds within the Volturi, why Aro cannot afford to make an enemy out of him.

Marcus is an extremely deadly enemy, one you wouldn't want to cross ever. But that isn't the side that he shows Seth, and the young wolf appreciates him entirely. No matter what.

 **FIN.**


	17. crystal clear

**fandom.** twilight series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 020\. author/artist choice – crystal clear  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** crystal clear  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 177 words  
 **notes/warnings.** vampirism.  


  
 **. crystal clear**

  
Seth has never been more grateful for the fact that he heals quickly, but that doesn't stop the venom from when Marcus bites him from scarring. He doesn't mind the marks, he's counted just the two on his neck and shoulder and he hasn't seen or felt any others.

The one on his neck is prominent and difficult to hide and he doesn't want to. He's all too aware of the possessive look in Marcus' eyes when they're in public together, the way his arm slides around his waist just a little tighter... and he knows that he does something very similar.

He might not be able to leave any marks on Marcus, but he knows that the vampire belongs to him just as surely as he does to him. Seth counts the scars as an outward sign of this. He loves Marcus, needs him, and he would do anything for him. If this is what it means to be in love, to be a vampire's mate, than he wouldn't change anything.

For once, everything is perfect.

 **FIN.**


	18. green

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 009\. green  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** green  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 290 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  


  
 **. green .**

  
Marcus is well aware that he can be a little... jealous sometimes, possessive even. He has to keep reminding himself that, for just a short time, he has to share his mate with others. And they're his _**family**_ , he has no right to snatch him away from them.

However, he does wish that the brunette girl would stop simpering over his mate. No matter how hard he tries to be even polite to her, she spurns him – that he doesn't mind so much and could possibly accept if it wasn't for how downright rude she could be about his and Seth's relationship – at every opportunity and is always trying to get Seth alone for whatever reason.

What he does know is that she already has a mate so it isn't that she's trying to steal is. He can tell that their relationship is just one as friends, however casual it might be. Seth is quick to assure him that she isn't always like this and that she's just worried about him even though he's perfectly capable of making his own choices – she still views him as a child. Marcus notes that she isn't much older than Seth.

It gets to the point where he simply has to block her out, be horribly stubborn, in order to simply sit next to his mate and hold his hand. At that point, he isn't so much jealous as he just is annoyed. The others are all relatively nice and polite to him – he finds that Seth's friend, Jacob, was somewhat weary at first but has opened up to him quickly.

Really, though, he mostly puts in the effort for Seth's sake. He wants him to be happy, that's all.

 **FIN.**


	19. spots

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 016\. spots  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** spots  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 175 words  
 **notes/warnings.** some minor sexual themes.  


  
 **. spots .**

  
After several years, Marcus has memorized a number of the spots where Seth is most sensitive. He knows how to take advantage of each of them and the reactions that they'll elicit from his mate. If he really wanted to, he could play Seth like a well-tuned instrument; but he reserves that for when he feels... playful.

Or, at least, that's what he calls it; Seth just says that he's a huge tease when he does it. The point of view varied in its opinion on it.

What he does know is that if he drags his nails down Seth's sides, he'll shiver and bite his lip to keep from making any noise; but if he lightly nips at the bones of Seth's hips, then he'll arch up and make something that sounds a little like a whimper.

But if his lips make any sort of contact with the scar on Seth's neck, then the young man will cling to him and bare his neck in a gesture of both submission and trust.

It's exhilerating.

 **FIN.**


	20. blue

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 005\. blue  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** blue  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 108 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  


  
 **. blue .**

  
It feels as though there's something lodged in his throat and he has difficulty forcing his words past it; it hurts and he doesn't know what to do. Seth doesn't like this feeling and he doesn't care about the reasons, he just... doesn't want to be away from Marcus.

Maybe it's because their relationship is new, they're still feeling it out and figuring things out. Their first fight wasn't... ugly, but it was still pretty bad. He knew they worked through it, but still. He doesn't like the idea that...

“It's only for a few days.”

 _But a few days feels like an eternity away from you._

 **FIN.**


	21. silver

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** marcus/seth  
 **prompt.** 018\. silver  
 **theme set.** colors  
 **title.** silver  
 **rating.** pg  
 **words.** 229 words  
 **notes/warnings.** None.  


  
 **. silver .**

  
Seth is quite sure that he's going to go prematurely grey; so it doesn't surprise him so much when he finds his first silvery-grey hair at the ripe age of twenty-three. It's sort of funny since he doesn't even _**look**_ like he's twenty-three, but more like he's still eighteen. His being a shifter and the exposure to vampire venom have essentially stopped his aging.

Not that he minds, but it's sort of funny. Or at least to him at least.

He thinks that it would look more distinguished on Marcus, but the vampire is incapable of naturally changing. At the very least, they'd make Marcus look a little older, as it is he's perpetually stuck at twenty-eight.

It's strange, not aging, and watching people change around him – at least, in the world at large; most of those he spends a lot of time with don't change at all and haven't changed for centuries – gives him this little twinge of loss; of never knowing what it would be like to grow old.

But then he remembers that he's still young and it doesn't matter; he'll start thinking about being old and grey once he's actually old enough to worry about it.

And even then, he's still pretty damn sure that he'll look the same. Marcus will be there, though, and that warms him more than any other thought.

 **FIN.**

Second table down, one more to go!

Twilight.


End file.
